The Statue
by The Legend of Rune Factory
Summary: *MAJOR SPOILERS* An alternate ending to the movie if the heart froze. "Elsa turned into the mountain man, hiding her face in his broad chest. Her body trembled as she began to cry again. He gently wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head."


**WARNING: Major spoilers. Like seriously. If you haven't seen the movie, stop now. **

**Anyway, after seeing the movie I felt like there was a major lack of Disney Death, so... Honestly I half-hoped Anna would remain frozen. I'm a terrible person, I know, but here's the ending I came up with if that had happened. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

The sound of the shattering blade echoed around the frozen lake. Elsa's eyes widened and for only a moment, she felt her heart stop. Then, she looked up, a feeling of utter despair spreading through her body. "Anna?" Her voice was weak. She stumbled to her feet. "Anna? Anna!"

Anna stood still, her arm raised to block the sword wielded by Hans. Her eyes were wide and coated in blue like the rest of her body. Her lips were parted, frozen in the middle of her defiant shout.

Elsa felt tears begin to stream down her cold cheeks. "Anna!" She threw her arms around the statue. "Anna, I-I'm sorry!" Her strength began to fail her and she collapsed to one knee. "I'm so sorry…"

"Anna?"

She turned to see a strange man standing on the ice, his face pale and curious. "Wh-who are you?" The queen pulled herself up, using her frozen sister's shoulder for support, and wiped her tears on her palm. "Who are you?!"

He jumped at her outcry. "Kristoff." He ignored her and went to the statue. "Anna is…frozen, isn't she?"

"Yes." Elsa watched as he gently cupped Anna's cheek, stroking the ice. "I did this…" She drew in a shuddering breath and collapsed to her knees again. "I did this… I killed her… I froze my own sister…" She rocked back and forth, putting a hand to her mouth to muffle the sobs. "I k-killed Anna!"

Behind them, Hans slowly got to his feet. "Hmph. One sister gone, one to go." He pulled a knife from inside his coat and crept to the crying queen.

Kristoff saw his reflection in Anna's eyes. "Elsa!" He whirled.

She turned with a gasp, throwing up her hands to protect herself. A sheet of ice followed her command and tossed Hans into the air. His knife clattered to the ice as he landed next to it with a crunch. She pushed herself up and walked to him, standing over him. "We can't just leave them here, Kristoff." She glanced at the mountain man, wincing as she caught a glimpse of the statue in the corner of her eye.

He nodded slowly. "What should we do with Hans?"

"We'll let the guards take care of him." She turned to look at Anna. "I can try to unfreeze her."

His eyes glinted at the prospect. "Do you think you can?"

"Not really… But I can try. We have to try." Elsa felt her eyes well with tears again and shook her head. She raised her hands to the statue. With a deep breath, she tried to channel whatever strange energy it was that caused things to freeze to her. She felt her fingers prickle and she grimaced. It wasn't working.

She whirled from the statue to release the pent-up ice from herself and created two long shafts of icy walls on the lake. "I can't… I can't unfreeze things." She gazed up at Kristoff helplessly.

"Only an act of true love can melt a frozen heart…" He took a deep breath. "I have an idea…"

Elsa wrapped her arms about herself. "If this doesn't work, it's hopeless."

Kristoff closed his eyes as he leaned in to kiss Anna's frozen lips. He pulled away soon after, reaching up to rub some feeling back into his face. Then, he stepped back and waited.

Both of them waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

Elsa turned into the mountain man, hiding her face in his broad chest. Her body trembled as she began to cry again. He gently wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head. Anna remained still, frozen for all eternity in the pose of saving her older sister.

* * *

Years passed by, blurring into one another. Eventually Arendelle thawed out and began a normal weather pattern. Trade continued, though not between The Southern Isles or with Weselton. Life went on as if nothing had changed.

However, life in the castle definitely changed, especially after the wedding of Kristoff and Elsa. If anything, they were brought together by the statue of a young girl hidden in the depths of the castle. Only they knew the dark secret of its origins, as all the other servants had been ousted to prevent talk.

The day came when the young princess, Annalee, found the statue and immediately went to her mother for answers. Queen Elsa could only take her daughter by the hand and lead her down to see it once more. Like her mother, the princess had the power to manipulate ice and snow to her every whim. Though how strong or prominent those powers were had yet to be seen.

Upon their arrival in the room—chilled by a combination of Elsa's magic and Kristoff's ice blocks—Annalee tugged on her mother's hand. "There she is!"

The statue held one arm up and was gazing skyward. Her lips were parted slightly and her expression was that of fright mixed with a determination. Her entire body, clothes and all, was a light blue icy color.

Elsa released her daughter's hand and gazed at the statue. "Annalee."

"Yes Mama?"

"Do you remember how I told you never to use your power when I'm not present?"

A guilty look crossed the girl's face before she nodded. "Y-yes."

"This statue is, _was_, your aunt. She was my sister Anna." Elsa clenched her fist, her glove stretching over her hand. "A long time ago, before you were born, I froze her. I shot ice into her heart on accident. She froze to death to save my life from a young man who attempted to kill me."

Annalee glanced from the statue to her mother and back again. "You…shot ice…into her heart?"

"Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart, Annalee." She took a deep breath. "You mustn't tell anyone of this. Not a soul. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

The queen smiled bitterly and placed her hand on the girl's shoulder. "I hoped to show you this when you were older, but now you know why you have to be careful. One wrong move can be fatal. A mistake can mean a life."

Annalee could only nod as she gazed up at the girl that, once upon a time, was her aunt. "Mama, was she like us?"

"No. Anna wasn't normal, but she couldn't do what we can." A smile tugged at Elsa's lips the same time tears pooled in her eyes. "Let's go. Your father should be home by now."

Her daughter gripped her hand tightly. "Does Papa know?"

"Oh yes. Papa knows." She began leading her away. "He knows all too well…"

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated~**

**-LoRF**

**Don't forget to check out my blog here: aureliaknight!weebly!com (replace ! with .)**

**(Also, PM if you'd like a link to download Frozen. It's a theatre recording so the quality isn't the best, but it's still pretty good!)**


End file.
